Golf is a recreational game that involves repeatedly striking a ball with a club that is swung along an arcuate path. When the ball is struck by the club, the ball will typically become airborne to traverse a particular flight path/trajectory, and may have a particular spin rate. The game of golf is made up of generally 18 distinct holes, where a ball is initially struck within a tee-area for each respective hole, with the objective of locating the ball within an in-ground cup in the fewest ball-strikes (shots) possible.
During an initial shot for each hole, the golf ball may be raised upon a stand, called a “golf tee” to promote greater contact by a club. A typical golf tee may be made from wood or plastic, and may have a first end configured to be inserted within a soil media (i.e., the ground) and a second end configured to support a ball above the surface of the ground. Golf tees are generally consumable items that may be either broken or lost throughout the course of normal play. Because of their consumable nature, a golfer must be attentive to his or her supply of golf tees to avoid running out.
For an average golfer, a golf ball is also regarded as a consumable item that may be occasionally lost throughout normal play. It is customary for golf balls to be sold/packaged individually, in packages of 3 balls, and/or in packages of 12 balls. Typically 3 balls are boxed together in a paperboard “sleeve,” and often 4 sleeves may be further packaged to form a larger box of 12 balls.